Childhood
by Sammygu3
Summary: Even when he was a child Red was quiet, never speaking to anyone. Green plans to change that and even it takes years, but will he succeed and how soon?
1. First Impressions

A small black haired boy sat by himself to the side of a wide open field. He couldn't have been any older then five or six years old. His left arm held light bruises that were almost faded away. He held onto his legs tightly, ignoring his surroundings. The field belonged to an elementary school that was well known in the area. A play structure wasn't that far away from it, and it was buzzing with a group of small children around the boy's age.

The children enjoyed themselves, paying no mind to the lone boy. They all knew better then to try to talk with that kid. No matter who tried, no one could get him to talk to them. It didn't help that there was something odd about that boy, almost like he was hiding something. The silence he sat in made trying to him impossible; it was just too awkward. Besides being quiet there was another thing about him that kept people away; he would freak out about his grades. If he got just one point off on his work he would freak out and beg the teacher for someway to make it. There were only two types of people that would actually try to talk to him; the teachers and the new kid.

A small group of about four kids were busily playing hot lava monster over by the balance beam. The kids waved their arms whenever they were close to falling, to avoid touching the bark chips. A brown haired boy stopped in mid wave and slipped off the balance beam. Te other kids playing giggled at how he fell, but that didn't matter to him. He had spotted a kid he hadn't seen yet; the lone boy.

The brown haired boy pointed over to the lone kid. "Who's he?" He asked.

"Timeout!" A brown haired girl yelled forming a 'T' with her hands. She jumped off from the balance bean and walked over to the brown haired boy. She squinted her eyes and then shrugged. "That's the kid that doesn't talk."

They boy looked at her with a confused look. "Why doesn't he talk?"

The girl shrugged again. "How am I supposed to know, I've never talked to him." She turned around and walked back to where she was before. Stepping onto the balance beam where she had been before, she cupped her hands around her mouth. "Time In!" With that the kids began to play their game again.

"I'm gonna go talk to him!" The boy said to himself quietly.

"Forget about him Green! " A kid near by said, this kid was still in the game and simply walked off, fleeing from the 'lava monster'.

The boy shook his head, he had made up his mind and no one was going to tell him to stop. Forgetting wasn't an option. Picking up his feet, he began to run over to the black haired boy.

The girl sighed looking at Green while he ran. "He's wasting his time." All the kids by her nodded in agreement, believing that Green was being an idiot.

Green slowed down when he got near the black haired boy. A grin came to his face when he raised his hand and waved. "Hey there kid." He said in a sing song voice. He was expecting the kid to jump up and marvel at the fact he was being talked to for once. This however wasn't the case, the black haired boy didn't move at all. "Hey Kid you there?"

There was no reply from the boy. _He's just spacing out is all. _Green thought to himself. "Hey kid, Stop spacin' out!" The grin slowly lowered into a somewhat annoyed expression. He waited for a minute for the boy to move, or to at least look at him. "Stop ignoring me kid!" His patients was running thin, how come this kid wasn't paying attention to him?

Green patted him on the shoulder. "Hey kid this is your last chance!" There was still no movement from the kid. He crossed his arms in frustration. "Fine kid your new name is Loser! How do you like that?" The grin came back. _He has to respond to that_. A few minutes passed and still no sign of any movement. Was this kid even real or was he some life like doll thing?

"Loser." Green said stretching the 'o' sound. He poked the boy on the shoulder. "Loser." He repeated each time his' finger met the boy's shoulder. The plan now was now to annoy him so much he had to talk or at least that's what happens with normal kids. This kid just sat there doing nothing. What was even going through this kid's mind? He couldn't possibly be spacing out at all.

The school's bell rang, recess was now over. Green let out a stressed sigh; he had gotten no where with this kid. He was about to turn around and head inside when the black haired boy stood up and shuffled back to the school doors. At least now he knew this kid was capable of doing something. Green now had a goal to achieve and he was determined to get it accomplished. He was going to get that kid to talk to him, even if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

-Author Note-

Wow I am actually submitting something, that's just amazing. This is pretty much based off a conversation with Envy a while back. It was mostly me talking but hey it was still fun. I swear I write about little kids too much. =3= but they are fun to write for. I'm a kid at heart I really am. Anyways theres gonna be more to come. Hope I actually finish this fanfiction.

Hot Lava Monster is pretty much a game where you pretend the ground is hot lava and if you touch it your out. There is someone who tries to make you touch the ground and that's the hot lava monster. Its a really fun game and gives you an excuse to climb all over stuff.

Characters belong to Pokemon I own no one!


	2. Naptime

Children filled into the small cozy classroom and the teacher took a quick role call. When all the students were accounted for she began a quick story time. After around 20 minutes, she finished the story. She put her hands togather, which made a small clapping sound. "Alright Children its time for all of you to grab you mat and blanket. It naptime." She smiled and the rest of the children moaned in distaste.

Even with the moaning, the children grabbed their mats and blankets. The kids all found a place to nap and quickly got their mat in place and layed down with the blanket covering them. Green quickly scanned the room looking for the kid he had dubbed "Loser" during recess. After awhile of looking around, Green noticed the doll like child. He had already set up his mat and blaket, already laying down.

Green worked his way over dragging his mat and blanket and positioned it next to the kid. He slightly pouted at how Loser had set up his nap time gear. It was right next to the wall and the kid was faced tward the wall. The kid seemed lifeless and didn't move from how he was laying even after Green had set his stuff down with a semi-loud thump. Green puffed up his cheek frustrated, did nothing get this kid's attention? Green laid down on his mat and pulled the blanket on top of him and face the kid's back.  
The Teacher looked around the room and made sure all the children were all laying down and made sure a majority of them were asleep. She flipped on the stereo and played calming music to help some of the children sleep and snuck out of the room.

Green looked up when he heard the door open and close. Sitting up, he looked around further, grinning from not seeing the teacher anywhere. He down at the lifeless child next to him and pokes his cheek. "Hey Loser, I want to talk to you."

The kid didn't move or make any sound. This was exactly how he acted back when they were outside. Green poked him again numorous times. "Loser." He repeated over and over again, thinking it would get some sort of reaction from this kid. The kid just laid there, unmoving and unresponsive. Green puffed out his cheeks once more and stared at the kid. What was his problem, why was he not doing anything.

He got up and walked over to the kid. Looking the kid over, Green got a sudden idea. Kneeling down next to the kid, Green tryied to pull the kid so he wasn't facing the wall. When the kid was on his back, his eyes were open and he stared up at Green. Green smirked for about a second before the boy he had just moved, shifted back to his side facing the wall yet again.

"Oh come on." Green groaned, starting to get annoyed by the kid. "Loser I am trying to talk to you. Its rude if your not facing me." Green pulled the boy back onto his back with a smirk. He was going to get somewhere with this kid. It was going to drive him insane if he couldn't get this kid to talk to him. "So what's your name loser." The boy just stared at him with an unamuzed look and then shifted back on to his side.

Green puffed out his cheeks yet again. Why did this kid, no this loser, have to be so difficult. "Why won't you talk to me?" Green pulled the boy back onto his back and stared into his eyes. Staring into the boy's Red eyes, he began to talk. "Why?" Green held his shoulder down so he couldn't shift back on to his side. The boy stayed silent just staring back."Give me a reason and maybe I'll leve you alone. The red eyed boy blink, not expecting him to say that.

The boy slowly opened his mouth to speak, finally he had gotten somewhere with this kid. The boy took in some air and continued to stare unmuzed at the brown haired boy holding him down. "Not worth it." The boy said nonchalantly and then shifted back to his side as soon as he got the chance.

Green sat back and muttered "Not worth it...", astonished at such an answer. How could a kid, think talking to him, wasn't worth it. Of couse it was worth it, after all, even though he was new, Green was one popular guy, or so he believed anyway. "Not worth it." He mutter again, slightly louder. "Not worth it? How am I not worth it?" He was yelling at this point. How dare this kid, this Loser, insult his worth.

"Green Oak, what do you think your doing?" Called a voice from the door. Green reluctantly looked over to the door, the teacher had just gotten back when he had started to yell at the kid. "Well?" The teacher tapped her foot in annoyance.

He smilled appologetically. "Sorry Teacher." The teacher gave him an annoyed look and worked her way over to him.

"Get up." She said. Green quickly did what he was told and stepped off the mat. She picked up the mat and blanket and set up over by her desk. "Green this is your assigned naptime space is. Do you understand?" Green had been following her when she had moved his stuff. He gave a quick nod. "Good, now lay down and I don't want to hear a peep from you the rest of naptime." She sat down in her seat and leaned back, taking out a book to pass the time.

Green picked up his blanket and laid down on the matt, pulling the blanket on top of himself, like he had at the begining of naptime. He looked around to see just how far he was from that kid. After spotting the kid, Green puffed out his cheeks. The kid was clear on the other side of the room, there went his plan of talking to him when the teacher was out of the room.

The teacher looked down at Green. "Also Green, don't bother Red." She said, knowing full well he had been looking for the other kid. She looked back to her book ad started reading to herself again.

Red, so that was that kid's name. Green thought to himself. Well now he knew the kid's name, so this whole punishment wasn't worthless. Green grinned slightly, he knew the kid's name now and he had gotten the boy to talk. Plans were going more than smoothly.

* * *

-Author's Note-

Hey Guys long time sine I've submitted anything. Sorry for such a delay, I was hopping to finish this during the summer but I got side tracked by other things. Like an MMORP. I just wrote this chapter today. If there's spelling mistakes and other errors, its because I am working with out spell cheek. I still need to get word on this computer. I also had to deal with my computer needing to be fixed. I started school, but really that's not going to be a problem. Enjoy the chapter.

Also I have everything planned out for this and outlined even, I just have to get around to actually writing everything. Sorry for the massive wait. ;w;


	3. Nothing To Show

The bell rang for a brand new day. Green rushed into the class room and burst through the door just seconds before that bell. He panted heavily and bent over the box he was carrying, trying to catch his breath. Clutching the box he grinned triumphantly. The box he was carrying held one of the most awesome things a boy of his age could possibly have and it was the day any little kid looked forward to. The day when you could bring in anything and not get in trouble, it was show and tell day.

The teacher looked over at Green and coughed trying to get his attention. Green looked up at her, getting the hint he walked over to one of the tables and sat down. The teacher started a quick introduction to the day.

Green scanned the room trying to find the boy he had just met yesterday, Red was his name if Green could remember correctly. He looked around and eventually found the doll like boy sitting off to the side away from most the class. Green debated on going over to sit by him, but this thought was soon interrupted.

"Green Oak, pay attention!" He flinched and looked at the teacher, who had her arms crossed, tapping her foot impatiently. She continued her introduction, making sure Green was paying attention. After she finished she looked around the room looking for the first person to call up. "Joey, how about you go first." She smiled.

A little boy with a blue cap, yellow t-shirt, and blue shorts stood up and walked to the front of the room with a confident strut. This boy was defiantly ready for Show and Tell. He set the cage that he had been carrying down on the table and grinned. The teacher took a step to the side and sat down in her chair.

The children in the room all leaned forward in amazement of just the cage. Joey grinned at the attention. "My name is Joey and for show and tell I brought the best thing ever in the whole entire world!"

Green kept his back to the seat knowing that he had this kid beat and knew that whatever this kid had wasn't as grand as he thought it was. All the other children leaned forward wondering what this thing could possibly be. There were only two children who didn't really seem all that interested, one was Green and the other Red.

Joey grinned more and pulled out a small brown and white rat. "This is my amazing pet rat! This rat isn't at all like any rat you've ever seen!" Joey let the rat slip through one hand to the next. "This rat is in the top percentage of rats! He's faster, stronger, and far more awesome than any other rat!" Joey continued to rattle on about how awesome his rat was until the teacher had to stop him because his turn was over. Joey put the rat back in its cage and went back to his seat to sit down.

The Teacher continued to call on kids and one by one they came up to the front of the room and shared the thing they brought and explained why they brought it. At long last the teacher called on Green. He got up and went to the front of the room and took off the top of the box he had been carrying and took out a remote control. "My name is Green and for show and tell I brought this." Green grinned and turned on the controller and an RC Helicopter flew up out of the box. All the kids gasped and stared at the Helicopter in amazement. Green had the helicopter fly around the room. "I brought it because its just too awesome not to show." He said with confidence, he glanced over at Red seeing if he had amazed him with the awesomeness of the helicopter. He just about pouted when he saw the boy just sitting there.

The teacher called an end to Green's turn and he put the helicopter back in the box with the remote and put the lid back on the box and went back to sit down and sat down next Red this time.

The teacher rolled her eyes slightly and looked over at Red. "Red it's your turn." Red shook his head slightly. "You didn't bring anything?" He shook his head slightly again. "You sure you don't have anything, if you don't you're going to have to take a zero for this assignment." Lightly, he nodded. "Alright..." The teacher called another kid to the front of the room after making something down on her clipboard.

Green looked over at Red after he felt the teacher not looking over at them. Red had his head hung and his hands in his lap. He was picking at his finger nail and was sniffling very lightly.

Green raised an eyebrow and poked the little boy's arm. Red lightly and softly winced at the pressure but didn't look up at all. "Hey Loser." Green whispered so Red could only hear. Red didn't move at all. "Loser." He whispered again trying to get his attention and failing again.

"Green Oak!" Green jumped and looked back to the room. The teacher was tapping her foot yet again and pointed to an open seat at another table. Green got up with a sigh of annoyance and picked up the box. He shuffled over to that seat and sat down crossing his arms, puffing out his cheeks. "Now pay attention!" She shifted her attention back to the kids doing show and tell. The rest of the day Green was stuck sitting away from Red. In the back of his mind, he was excited for the next day to come so he could talk to Red again. Though something seemed off, but he didn't know what. He decided that was the first thing he was going to ask about when he saw him again tomorrow.

* * *

Author's Note

Well how about that, I stopped being lazy and finished this part before next year. Yeah I got rather bored and Wolfy was bugging me earlier to finish the next chapter. So I wrote it just now. I have word again so not all that many spelling mistakes. Probably some grammer ones though. Expect the next chapter to be a bit shorter than this one. I totally did a Joey joke because it was too good to pass up.

Enjoy the chapter


	4. Absence

Green ran into the classroom, having plenty of time to talk to Red about yesterday. He opened the door and rushed into the room and looked around room. He was so excited to talk to Red and get to know him better. As he looked around, that excitement started to fade. He did a double take of the room and continued to look around; constantly looking again and again to make sure he hadn't missed him. His excitement had almost completely faded; Red was nowhere to be seen.

Green whipped his head to the side to look at the door as someone came in the room. Part of him mistook it as Red for a split second but then realized it wasn't. The kid who came in the room was Joey. Green sighed disappointed but waved a hello at the boy all the same.  
Joey grinned and walked over, waving. "Hey Green." He stopped by him. "I bet you want to hear more of my super amazing, awesome, top percentage pet rat." Joey's grin widened.

Green looked at him with an unamused look, which Joey never caught. Soon enough, the boy ways rattling off about how awesome his rat was. Green wasn't thrilled at this kid constantly talking and not shutting up for a minute. He watched the door waiting for someone to come in through that door and save him from this kid.

The door opened and Green's heart skipped with joy, mistaking another kid as Red for a split second. This time it was Leaf. Green shoved past Joey and his rant about how awesome his rat was, and walked over to Leaf.

"Morning, Leaf." Green said stopping by the girl.

Leaf flipped the hood off of her head and nodded a hello. "Hey Green. What's up?" She looked at him, knowing he wanted to know something.

Green sighed. "Nothing much. Do you know where that quiet kid is?" He asked, not exactly knowing if she really knew Red's name or not.

"You mean Red?" She asked and Green nodded his head. Leaf snickered slightly. "Why do you want to know where he is?"

"Cause he's not here." Green said somewhat trailing off at the end of his sentence. Maybe Leaf wasn't the right person to ask this sort of thing.

She sighed softly. "Don't expect him here for a while." Green looked at her confused for a second, wondering how she could possibly say something like that.

"Why shouldn't I expect him here? Is he sick or something?"

She shook her head. "Well your new here but that kid if he misses a grade or something ends up acting like a baby the day he gets it and doesn't come to school for a while later." She shrugged. "No one really knows why. Most kids just guess he's just freaking out about it at home."

Green blinked. "Why do people guess that?"

She shrugged again. "They just do. Don't worry about it he'll be back sometime." She walked past Green and sat down in a seat.

Green sighed and went to sit down just as the bell rang. He kept his eyes to the door waiting for the door to open and Red to come in, it never did. He waited for Red everyday thinking he was going to come in the classroom, but he never did. Eventually after the first few days, Green's patience had faded and he stopped staring at the door. Every so often he looked back at the door and wondered where Red had gone and what had happened to him. Every so often the question of how much longer would it be before Red came back.

* * *

Author's Note

Ug go to edit a chapter and have issues. Sorry about that guys. Enjoy


	5. Cuts and Bruises

The sun rose on a new day and so started another day of a possible sighting of Red. Green promptly got up and dragged his way downstairs after changing into new clothes. It had been a week since he had last seen Red and slowly he wondered if the boy was really ever going to come back. He had his bowl of cereal and was taken to school like every other day.  
Green sighed as he looked around the playground for signs of the boy. Slowly he made his way to the door of the school but soon stopped in his tracks noticing the tip of a very memorable hat. He ran over the hat wearer and grinned. "Hey Loser"  
Red simply ignored him and just stood right where he was, without even looking at Green. He just keep staring off into space, he was even more so like a doll today than he had been, when Green had met him.  
Green puffed out his cheeks frustrated by how Red was acting. Why was he suddenly so different than he was a week ago. "Loser, where have you been?"  
Red ignored him again, but instead of just standing there, he absent mindedly turned and walked away. After walking a few steps away he stopped completely still with his back facing Green.  
Green huffed in annoyance; it seemed to him like he was back at square one again with Red. After working so hard to get him to talk with him in the first place, even if those words Red had said, had annoyed him. It was still something to go from. Now he wasn't even looking at Green. What was it that he was doing wrong this time? Green walked in front of him and opened his mouth.  
Before he could say anything, Red turned and walked away from him again, going back to where he had been before. Green held in an annoyed groan. What was with this kid? Green walked over to Red again and tapped his shoulder. Red just walked forward and stopped.  
Green finally let out that groan and stormed over at Red. He came to a stop right behind him and grabbed his arm. Green jerked his arm, forcing Red to turn around.  
Red winced, but just took it, continuing to look off into space. Green quickly let go when he heard the wince. Red slowly turned away from Green and walked away before he could grab him again.  
Green quickly followed after him and kept after him. Red kept moving forward, slowly picking up pace to keep away from him, he was after all, the last person that he wanted to talk to at that moment or see for that matter. He kept walking and Green kept following him.  
"Hey loser, wait up!" Green quickened his pace to catch up to Red and groaned slightly when Red got quicker as well. Why was Red being so difficult? He slowed down and came to a stop. Red soon enough stopped right after him.  
Green grinned and slowly and quietly walked toward Red. Making sure he made no sound, he slowly crept up behind Red, who was just standing there. With one swift movement, Green spun him around and held onto his arm. Red winced, but stayed lifeless.  
"Ok Loser. What's your problem?" Green quickly rolled up red's sleeves, his eyes widening when he started to see all the red and blue on the boy's pale arm. He quickly pulled the other sleeve up, finding the other arm in similar shape as the other. The cuts ranged in age, some being a few days old, others being newer. One or two cuts climbed his arms going past the rolled up sleeves. Bruises were also scattered all over his arms.  
Quickly letting go, Green stumbled back. What in the world could have happened to him? The more he looked at his arms, the more cuts and bruises he would find.  
Rolling down his sleeves, Red started to walk away, which soon turned to a jog. The bell rang and Green snapped out of his disturbed trance. He ran to the door and got into class right before the second bell rang. Even though class had started, his mind was focused around one question. What had happened to Red?

* * *

-Author's Note-

I updated before it reached 2 months, you guys happy or what?

All joking aside, heres the next Chapter. If there's issues with it, you should totally tell me, I am tired and I was working hard to get this done. Enjoy you guys :D

Oh yes and sorry this chapter is so short. I'm terrible at writing long chapters ;w;


	6. Closing the Gap

Green sat in thought, completely ignoring what was being taught and the other kids that were trying to get his attention. His mind kept focused on Red and what could have happened. Above all he was kind of just worried if the boy was going to be alright or not. There were so many questions that swam in his mind, he didn't know what to ask or it he would even get the chance to.

His attention snapped back into place when the bell rang for Recess, the only time he really had a chance of ever getting Red's attention without the teacher butting in to ruin it. All the kids had already started to make a beeline for the door. Red slowly walked out the door after them and then made his way to the place he always sat during recess. Green got up and hurried out the door and then went to a calm walk, headed over to the doll like boy.

"Hey Green!" Green stopped and looked the way he heard the voice, not to his surprise, it was Leaf. Green turned to face her and waved slightly. Before he could say anything she quickly started to talk. "Green you should come play with us." She smiled and grabbed his arm and started tugging him to the other kids.

"I don't want to play with you or anyone else." Green yanked his arm out of her grip.

Leaf puffed out her cheeks. "Why not?" She whined, not at all amused at Green being a butthead.

"I wanna talk to Red."

Leaf stood silent for a moment and then shifted her weight to her other foot. "Green, leave that kid alone."

"I am gonna talk to him and you can't tell what to do!" Green huffed in annoyance and turned around, starting to walk over to Red.

Leaf cupped her hands around her mouth. "I'll tell the teacher on you!" She yelled, trying to get him to just stop and turn his butt around. She waited a minute and then ran off when Green hadn't even flinched at the threat.

Green stopped behind the doll like boy and smirked, poking his back. "Hey Loser." He stretched the o like he did awhile back. Seeing no reaction he puffed his cheeks out slightly and sat down next to him and looked over at him. He slightly cringed at what the boy was doing.

One of his sleeves had been rolled up, exposing his arm for all to see. The boy had been picking at the scars and scabs the he had and he was in the process of picking off another. Green resisted his urge to look away from the boy.

"You shouldn't poke at those." Green said in a snarky tone. The boy just continues poking at them, as if he hadn't heard him. Green puffed out his cheeks and pulled his covered arm away from the exposed arm. "I said cut that out!"

Green expected some sort of reaction from him, maybe even just a reflex or a twitch, but he got nothing. Red just kept staring at his exposed arm and tried pulling his hand close enough to pick at the scab he had been working at before.

"Doesn't it hurt?" Green asked, keeping Red's arm right where he had it, the boy was after all much weaker than Green was. He said nothing, just sitting there and starting at his arm. "Doesn't it hurt?" Green asked again.

Slowly Red shook his head. Well this was a start, Green thought. He knew not to expect much from Red, after all he only got him to say a few words that made him want to hit the kid.

"Why not? It should hurt like when you scrape your knee."

The boy slowly shook his head again. "That doesn't hurt." he said slowly and carefully filtering his words in his mind before her had something. Green wanted jump up and dance for joy for getting him to talk again, but decided not to. If he had he would have had to let go of the boy's arm, which he couldn't allow. Not to mention it would have made him seem like more of a jerk than he really was.

"Why doesn't that hurt?"

"Just doesn't." He said slowly like he had before, it seemed like this was how the kid talked all the time, though the first time he had said something, he swore he hadn't talked slowly like he was now.

"If you scrap your knee it should hurt!" Green couldn't believe that that sort of thing didn't hurt, whenever he got a scrap he stung super bad.

There was a long pause after Green's outburst. He wanted to say something, but he could see Red trying to think of what to say. "What's hurt?" Red asked sheepishly this time.

"You're kidding right?" Green looked at him in disbelief did he really not know what hurt meant? Red shook his head slowly. "Hurt is when you have a lot of pain and you want to cry over it, but guys don't cry. It's the worst feeling ever and its bad to feel!"

Red looked over at Green, staring at him as if Green was stupid. Green resisted the urge to hit him for looking at him. Why was he looking at him, of all people, like that? Green was the smartest cookie around, or so he thought. "Pain is-" Red started only to be cut off by Teacher's voice

"Green, come here right now!" Green let go of Red's arm and walked over to the teacher a bit annoyed. "What were you doing over there?"

"Nothing." Green said shortly.

"Green I told you to not bug Red. What you're doing is bullying him."

"I'm not bullying him!" He argued.

"That's not how I see it, you were about to hit him!" She grabbed him by the arm and took him to the time out corner and had him sit there the rest of the day. Green just used that time to get lost in his thoughts, wondering about what Red was about to say. Why did the teacher have to come right then? Why not just right after Red had finished talking? There went the chances to talk to him today. It didn't get green down too much though, he did after all have tomorrow to talk to him.

* * *

-Author's Note-

Hey guys, finished another chapter. I've been putting off writing this on so much, which I'm amazed I finally sat down and wrote it out finally. A little bit bigger than my last few chapters so hooray for that. I hope everyone has a happy New Year.

If there are any errors don't be afraid to tell me.


	7. Tears

The next day Green sat in class waiting for that golden moment in the day where he could stuff his face with food, even if it wasn't the best tasting, it didn't really matter. Food was food and nothing was better to Green than food right when your tummy starting rumbling. He watched the clock eagerly.

Lunch also meant another thing to Green and that was getting one of those little moments where he could talk to Red. There really were only two times now where could ever have the chance to really get to talk to him. Now that the teacher thought Green was bullying Red, things had gotten a lot more complicated than they actually needed to be.

Green leaped out of seat as soon as the bell rang and joined all the other kids in waiting in the lunch line. Slowly the line moved and Green got his school lunch and went to look for that one kid always on his mind. As soon as he located his target, he hurried over to him and sat down at the same table.

Red sat in his chair staring at his lap waiting for the period to be over. He didn't make any movements that would show him getting up to get a school lunch and it was obvious to Green that he had no cold lunch either. "Aren't you gonna eat something loser?" Red slowly shook his head. "Why not?" Red gave no answer, he just sat there and continued to stare at his lap. "Aren't you hungry?"

Red shook his head slowly, almost like he had to think about his answer before he did anything. Shortly after, his tummy growled.

Green got up, leaving his food there. "I'll be right back, don't move at all!" Green walked off to get in line again. Slowly the line moved and Green got another lunch, using an excuse to get another lunch, but of course he paid for another one. He stopped by the salad bar and picked out some apple slices, kiwis, carrots, and some other fruits and veggies and then walked back to the table.

Not to his surprise, Red hadn't moved from where he sat and didn't even look like he had moved even a muscle since Green had left the table. Green slide the tray in front of Red and sat down where he had sat before and started to eat his lunch. In mid bite he noticed Red still hadn't really made any movement. "Hey Loser!" Red looked up at Green hesitantly.

He pointed to the tray of food. "That's yours to eat." He said and went back to eating. Red traced the point to the tray of food and looked back at Green in disbelief.

"Its not mine." Red said still slightly shocked at even the idea of him getting food from anyone.

Green rolled his eyes. "It is so!" Red slowly shook his head. "It is too yours I gave it to you. Now eat it." Slightly annoyed, Green continued to eat his own food.

Red looked down at the food, slowly his eyes started to water. "You gave me this." He said in bewilderment.

"I just said I did. Eat it, Loser." Green continued to nom. Did this kid seriously not believe he was given the food.

Tears started to roll down Red's face as he looked at the food as if it was the most beautiful thing in the world. Soon enough, the tears started falling much faster.

Was this kid really crying over food? Why would someone do that? Not only that why would you cry in front of the person who gave it to you. What was with this kid? Green had to know, but he knew Red wasn't going to say anything crying like this.

"Hey you should stop being a cry baby and eat."

Red gave the faintest smile that wouldn't be seen by anyone else and looked up at Green. "Thank you." He mutter slowly and then dug into the food. He ate as slow as how he talked, savoring the tastes of each and every food. Green watched him eat out the corner of his eye.

Amazingly Red had managed to eat all the food before lunch time was over. Green looked up at him from his own lunch. "Why did you eat it like that?"

Red shook his head slowly, but this time it was slightly different. He faintly smiled at Green again. "Not important."

The bell rang shortly after Red's response and then they both headed back to the class. Red's walk was a tiny bit faster. Green walked ahead of him grinning ear to ear. Even if it wasn't that much, Red had gotten a bit livelier and it was all thanks to him. Though he needed to top it, but how? Green spent the rest of the day trying to figure that out and came up with nothing. It would have to come to him sometime, though he had no idea when he would. Well like his Grandpa told him, patience is the key for this kind of thing. So that's what he did and soon enough a plan came to mind. Now he just needed to put it into play.

* * *

-Author's Note-

Guess what you guys get, thats right its another chapter. Its a double post day for me apparently :D

Enjoy c:


	8. The Unforgettable Gift

Days passed by and Green continued to have little talks with Red, slowly getting to him a little more than the days before. It hadn't really been much talking considering the fact Red was always silent and sometimes only nodded or shook his head. Regardless Green continued to plan out something and with that little thing called patience he finally figured out what to do. He begged and whined at his Grandpa to take him shopping one day and when he got to the store he bought everything him needed.

Excitedly, Green tore into the packages he bought and then put them both in the same box and taped it shut and stuffed it into his bag.

The next day a few minutes before recess, Green sat excitedly in his seat. He couldn't wait for that moment when he would get the chance to get Red to speak again. His silent treatment was slowly getting on Green's nerves.

The bell rang and the teacher ushered the little kids to door that lead to the playground. Green shot up from his seat and dashed for the door. He stopped shortly after he got out of the room and stepped off to the side to wait for a certain slowpoke that was still inside the room. He looked in his backpack to make sure everything was still there and then put the bag back on his back

Red was the last to leave the room with his slow pace. He seemed to be a bit slower than normal or so it seemed to Green. Green grinned at the sight of the boy leaving the room, which he quickly hid when the teacher stepped out of the room. Green leaned against the wall, hopping he wouldn't be spotted by her. The teacher walked past red and walked over to the play structure to help some poor kid who had gotten stuck on top of the monkey bars.

Green sprang at his chance and dashed over to Red. He grabbed him by the wrist and dashed off to a different part of the playground, dragging Red along with him. Red didn't resist at all and just let himself be dragged by the other boy, though he wasn't running with him either.

Green skid to a halt when he got to an area of the playground where the teacher probably would never really see them. He let go of Red's wrist with a grin and took his backpack off yet again and held it out to Red. "Here," He said excitedly. Red looked down at the bag and then back up at Green, not knowing what he wanted. "Take it."

Red took the bag into his hands and just about dropped it when Green let go. He adjusted his grip on the straps and looked at Green still unsure of what to do with it. "Open it." Green said, slightly calmer.

Red reached for the zipper but quickly shoved the bag back to Green, shaking his head. He couldn't open it, there was no way in Red's mind that he had any right to open Green's bag. Even with his permission it wasn't ok.

"No, you open it." Green pushed Red and the bag away from him. "I want you to open it."

"Can't," Red muttered, shoving the bag back to Green. Green pushed Red back again with the bag. He shook his head again and shoved the bag back to Green, letting go of it this time. "Stop it."

The bag fell to the ground and Green picked it up. Grabbing red by the wrist he yanked him over and had Red take the bag again. Red looked up at him apologetically, his eyes slightly puffed up and red. Green smiled lightly at the boy and took Red's free hand. Gently, Green guided Red's hand to the zipper and had him grab the zipper. Red felt tears well up in his eyes. He shouldn't have dropped it, that wasn't ok.

Green lightly head butted him. "Don't start crying now, Loser." Slowly he got the bag open with Red's reluctant help. Red turned his head away from the bag, not wanting to know what was in it, it was something bad after all. There was no way it could have been anything good.

"Stop it," He muttered again. Green huffed with slight annoyance and guided Red's hand into the bag and hand him grab something in it. This was it, something bad was going to happen, Red just knew it. His heart started to beat faster with a sense of dread. The object felt like a smooth cardboard or something vaguely like it.

His hand was pulled out of the bag. "Hey Loser, look what's in your hands before you wet yourself." Red shook his head frantically. "Loser, look!" Red slowly turned his head after shutting his eyes. This was too much for him; he didn't want whatever bad thing was in his hands. "Open your eyes, Loser." Red shook his head frantically.

"It's nothing bad, promise."

Slowly Red opened one of his eyes to take a peak and opened both his eyes when he saw exactly what it was. Quickly he looked up at Green. "But I dropped it." He muttered.

The brown haired boy pointed down at the box. "Just open it already."

Red felt his eyes well up with tears as he broke the tape seal and pulled out what was in the box. It was obviously taken out before for some reason, but it seemed like it was completely brand new. He didn't know what to make of the Red Gameboy Color he was holding in his hands. Why was this fun, amazing, and exciting device in his hands, of all people.

"Look at the back." Green took back his backpack and zipped it back up.

Red carefully inspected the front of the Gameboy, still amazed he was even holding something so valuable. Slowly he turned the Gameboy over and noticed a bright yellow cartridge. He glanced up at the boy who was putting their backpack back on and then looked back down at the yellow cartridge. He pulled the cartridge out and choked back tears while he read the game that was in the Gameboy. Carefully, he reinserted the cartridge with more care than he really needed to and looked back over to Green. "Why?" He muttered sniffing.

"That's easy." Green walked over to Red. "Its cause you looked like you needed a little pick me up."

Red silently put the Gameboy down, feeling tears stream down his face. He couldn't hold them back anymore. He grabbed Green's torso and began to sob, hugging him tightly.

Green laughed. "Hey Loser if you keep on being a cry baby you'll never get to start your journey." Red shoved off from green and picked up the Gameboy, sitting his butt down. He grabbed Green's wrist and yanked him down.

He looked up at him, still letting the tears run down his face. "How?" Green reached over red and turned on the Gameboy for Red. Red gasped at the Gameboy's start up screen. He felt a new set of tears well up in his eyes. The screen was more than he could have ever imagined. He stared with astonishment and wonder as a Pikachu appeared on the screen and ran around. He jumped when the Pikachu said something. Green snickered at Red's reaction.

The rest of recess, Green taught Red the basics on how to play the game and what he had to do on his mystical new journey. The journey felt even more real than the life he had right now. Red smiled when he beat his rival for the first time, which he dubbed Green, his first friend.

He whined when the bell rang for Recess to end. He reluctantly saved his game and turned it off. He didn't want it to end, he wanted to live in that game. Switching it off, he shoved the Gameboy, with much care, to Green. "Keep it for me."

Green took the bag off his back, putting the Gameboy in the bag with care and zipping it back up. They walked back together to the room. Green went back to his seat, as did Red and the day went on.

* * *

Author's Commet

Hey you guys, long time no post yeah? Well I felt inspired to write today so here's the next chapter c: Yeah not that much to say. I feel so confident that I can actually finish this story :D

I hope you enjoyed the Chapter c:


	9. Gym

The bell rang for gym, something that most kids jumped for joy to go to and just horse around. Green had a certain fondness to the class himself and what they were doing today made Green excited. Today was one of the very few days where little kids could throw balls at each other and it be totally ok. Any shot counted, even headshots.

Green grinned at the idea at playing that magnificent game titled Dodge ball. His fingers were just itching to get ahold of one of the many balls. The gym teacher went over the basic rules and divided the class into two teams and sent them to their sides of the field. Much to his disappointment, Red was put on the team opposite to him.

Oh well, there was nothing he could change and it wasn't like he had to throw at Red anyways. Green looked around at all the kids on his team to get a feel of how much he work he would have to do to win. He lucked out with his team, having most the athletic kids in his group. He did have those annoying girls that always clumped together to gossip about cootie infested topics. They weren't going to be much of a help at all, but it's not like Green needed any help from those girls. There was after all, that terrible chance their cooties would infect the ball making it untouchable by any little boy.

The teacher blew the whistle and everyone who wanted to have a ball, sprinted to the center to get a hold on one. Green was in the lead and easily got a ball before more kids had the chance. Swiftly he chucked balls at the other team's kids as soon as he picked them up. He was going for an all-out victory.

The numbers on the other team were slowly beginning to dwindle. This game was as good as theirs. There was no way the other team could ever make a comeback at this point. Green looked around for any balls nearby and noticed that somehow, Red was still in the game. He thought for sure that Red would have been out by now. A sense of worry started to affect Green slightly, there was no way that boy could have been still in the game. It wasn't a game suited for the boy at all.

Something caught Green's eyes, there was a group of boys not all that far away from Red. The group was actually right by the line that marked the other team's territory. Green dodged a ball that was headed his way and overheard the group yelling at Red about something. Green barley dodged another ball, he couldn't figure out what those boys were saying to Red.

He looked at Red to see how he was taking the yelling. Green felt his heart sink when he saw the same blank expression Red had days before, that was, until Green gave him a Gameboy color. He had done so much to get rid of that expression and yet, there it was. Green sensed something was wrong, but before he got the chance to do anything, a ball bounced off his head. He fell back onto his butt, he winced when he made contact with the hard wood floor. He looked over at the group and Red again. Red's look was slightly even more heartbreaking than it was moments ago. He stood completely still, unfazed by the group of boys who had probably been yelling insults at the poor boy.

Green wanted to get up and go punch those boys in the face. How could they do that to the half broken boy? Green watched in slight horror at the sight of the kids taking aim at Red. One by one each of the boys chucked their ball at Red, each aimed for a different part of the boy's body. Red just stood there, unmoving and obviously not about to fight back. The last boy chucked his ball and the group looked at each other and snickered.

One of the boys decided to go one step further and walked over to Red, uncaring about the dodge ball game going on around them. Green looked around the gym, to see if anyone had noticed the boy crossing the line.

"Hey Freak." The boy sneered at Red. Red had no reaction and just stood there. The boy shoved Red back. "Freak say something." The boy huffed in annoyance and shoved Red with all his might.

The room grew silent as Red hit the ground with a thud. The whole room stood still. Red laid there for a minute and then silently shuffled to his feet. He turned away from the boy and walked over to the out of bounds area.

"Freak!" The boy yelled and then joined his group of friends. Each friend gave him a high five and they all laughed without any thought. The room unfroze and the gym was soon filled with kids yelling and enjoying their game soon after.

Green got up finally and dusted himself off. He too walked to the out of bounds area. He wanted to walk to the other team's out of bounds to see Red, maybe even comfort him a bit. He sat down and looked at Red from across the room. He was completely heartbroken at the hollow shell of what used to be his friend. He couldn't look away at all, his gaze stayed glued to Red. It was painful to see, but he really couldn't look away at all. The bell rang and Green got up and ran over to Red immediately and offered him a hand up.

Red stood up on his own, almost on a sort of auto pilot. "Hey, Red." Green said trying to get his attention. Red ignored him and walked away, heading back to class. Green stood there for a few seconds and slowly began his walk back to the classroom.

* * *

Author's Note

Well you guys are in for a treat. I felt inspired today, so I wrote this lovely chapter. We are slowly getting to the end you guys. ITS GOING TO BE GREAT. :D I can't wait to post the last chapters. I'm finishing this fan fiction this year.  
...or so I hope. ;w;

I'm on spring break starting now, so if I'm not playing games or working on my AP Art concentration, I'll be working on this story. Maybe  
No guarantees you guys. ;w;

Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter :D


	10. Confession

Weeks had passed since the dodge ball game. Green sat in his seat looking back at the weeks before the whole dodge ball game, back when Red actually talked to him. Green slowly began to miss the boy he had brought out. It seemed as though nothing was going to bring that old boy back. They very thought that Green might not see the true Red again made him sick to his stomach.

He seemed broken again, much more than before. The only time he would ever, willing, go to Green was when he wanted to play the game Gameboy and even then he wouldn't mutter even one word. He would just simply hold out his hand expecting Green to know. What possibly made Green sick to his stomach the most was the fact Red went out of his way to avoid any and all eye contact.

Something was wrong, Green knew that and this something couldn't have been caused completely by the dodge ball game. This was something more, something much more major.

Green snuck quick glances at Red every once in a while to see if the boy had any change what so ever. Most of the time there wasn't. The only thing that Green could see was that the boy was slowly becoming more distant and broken.

As the days passed, slowly Red began to come to Green less and less. Soon enough Red had stopped going to see Green altogether. Green was growing tired of Red's behavior. Every time he thought about it, Green would begin to figure that Red was mad at him over something.

Green huffed and kicked his feet in aggravation. Why would Red be mad at him for anything? It's not like he did anything to merit this kind of behavior. This had to stop, it just had to. Part of him worried about the broken and distant boy. Just why had he gotten like this in the first place?

Green had to get to the bottom of this once and for all. Even if he wouldn't tell him anything, he needed to see some kind of emotion from that kid. He needed some kind of indication that the Red he knew was still there, that he wasn't lost or gone. He needed to see just some kind of emotion make his face twitch or move instead of that blank and hollow stare.

He needed a plan, one that was fail proof. Something guaranteed to get some kind of emotion. Green sat in his seat deep in thought, trying to get some idea of what to do to get just one single emotion.

He thought about movies that his sister and grandpa had watched where the main characters were always overcome with joy and emotion. There was something that always seemed to make the main characters jump and sob with joy.

It always involved something called love, and the moment where the two "lovers", as they were called, were so overcome with joy was when the guy would offer a ring and 'propose' to the girl. Then the two would marry each other and lived happily ever after. Green didn't really understand the whole lovers or proposal thing but marriage always made the two so happy.

Green grinned at his plan and got up when the bell for Recess rang finally. He made his way outside and waited for Red to exit the building. He ran over to him and tugged him by the arm to a nice tree. He let go when he got there and looked at Red. There was still that blank stare. "Stay right here. I'll be right back." Green said. He ran over to the playground and picked up a bark chip. The bark chip was shaped like a heart with only one or two jagged edges to it. It was perfect for what Green was about to do.

Green slipped the bark chip into his pocket and ran back over to Red, who hadn't moved and inch from where Green had him stand.

"Hey Loser, I have somethin' to ask you." Green reached into his pocket and pulled out the back chip and held it behind his back. He waited for Red to respond. Red just stood there in his broken down state. It was much more haunting up close than Green had imagined it would be.

Green took a deep breath and played with the bark chip in his hand, trying to figure out how a proposal even went. Usually they said they loved the other person and then asked if they would marry them and then they would kiss. Did they really have to kiss? Kissing is a gross thing only parents do to each other to make their kids leave the room. No way would he ever do that it would probably just gross out Red and not to mention gross out himself.

Green looked Red in the eyes and flinched slightly at the hollow lifeless stare. What was really going on in his head, Green wondered. There was no time to think about that, he had to do this. He played with the back chip in his hands and thought of the words he was going to say.

"Red, I love you." Green felt his heart skip a beat. "Will you marry me?" He took Red's hand and picked it up. Slipping the bark chip into his hand, Green looked at him with hopeful eyes. There's no way this plan could fail, no way at all.

Green's heart quickly sank, Red just remained broken. There was no way his plan had failed, it was perfect. "Hey Red say something." Green stared at the boy, why wasn't he saying anything? Why wasn't he reacting?

He turned away from Red with a huff. "Fine Loser! Don't say anything, see if I care!" Green exclaimed, fighting back any tears he had forming. There was no way he was going to cry over something as stupid as this. He ran off leaving Red behind and headed back to the room as soon as the bell rang. This was stupid, he was stupid. Green sat back down at his desk, deep in his own thoughts.

Red stood outside and looked down at his hand. Carefully he looked at the bark chip and slipped it into his pocket for safe keeping. He knew what he was doing was hurting Green, but what else could he do. He just needed to forget about him. Red knew nothing good would ever come from Green being his friend. It was just a waste for Green to try. Slowly he made his way back to the room and returned to his emotionless stare. It was better off this way, Red knew it, and he wanted Green to see it as well. After all, time was running out for their friendship and in a few days it wouldn't matter anymore.

* * *

Author's Note

Wow look another update from me, imagine that. Don't you just love how unexpected my updates are? I felt like working on this because I seriously have been waiting to write this chapter out for the longest time. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Expect the next chapters to be submitted on the same day. We are getting down to the last chapters you guys. Are you excited? I know I am.

Also everyone the reviews are wonderful and I super appreciate all of the reviews I have received. Thank you to everyone who has sent one in the past. You guys are awesome and way too kind. 3


	11. Silence

Green sat in his seat, waiting for the clock to hit the wonderful time that would bring about the end of school for that week. He was excited to finally be free from the seemingly endless week of school. He didn't really have anything planned for that weekend, but that didn't make the weekend any less fun for him. The clock took its sweet time just advancing one minute. Green groaned to himself and decided to look around at what everyone was doing to pass the time. As his eyes wondered the room, they slowed to a stop on the boy he had considered a very dear friend up until they had decided to close up yet again.

There had been something off about Red that whole week, had Green really made it that awkward for the boy? He was only trying to cheer him up, but maybe his proposal stunt left the kid wanting to be much more avoidant of Green. His eyes scanned over Red looking for something that didn't seem soulless, he never did spot anything. With a huff his looked into the boy's eyes, his Grandpa had mentioned once or twice that the eyes of a person showed how they truly felt. It didn't really matter whether it were true or not. It was his best option right now to figure out Red.

Something was amiss with his eyes. They weren't as soulless as the rest of Red, but it pained Green the most. His eyes did hold an emotion and weren't at all broken looking. The emotion however was unknown to Green. He spent several minutes forcing himself to stare at the boy's eyes. His mind busily weeded through several emotions which he could recognize. The long list of emotions dropped steadily, leaving only a few left.

The bell rang and children rushed to the door in a frenzy to get out the door. The boy sat there unmoving for a little while. He stood up slowly and gathered his things from his desk, stuffing them into his bag. Green watched him as he walked up to the teacher's desk. They had a lengthy conversation, most of which Green couldn't hear. The teacher handed Red a file, which he stuffed in him bag along with a few papers the teacher had pulled out.

The transaction puzzled Green. Why is the world had the teacher given him all of that stuff? He thought to himself and pondered at what this could possibly mean. The last time he could recall getting papers like that was from when he moved in with his Grandpa. Although, there was no way Red could be moving.

Green looked at Red's eyes once again to see if he could figure out the emotion once again. Green resisted the urge to pull his hair when he figured out what it was, how could he have been so stupid? Green got up from his seat, he was done just sitting back and watching him, he had to talk to Red. He left the room and waited outside.

Red faked a smile and shuffled out of the room, tilting his head down as he left the building. He wasn't about to look back at the school and just being the courtyard made his chest feel heavy. He stopped and stood still when something had gotten in his way.

"Hey, Loser." Green grinned, masking the worry he had for his broken friend, as always he carried the 'o' sound for a few seconds longer than it should have been. "So I was wondering if you want to hang out this weekend." He didn't really want to ask straight out if he was moving or not.

Red simply shook his head and shuffled to the side. Green quickly followed and blocked his path yet again. Red stood there and attempted to get past Green again he was foiled by the spikey brown haired kid again.

"Why not?" Green asked, blocking his path again for the 3rd time. Red remained silent and Green huffed lightly. "Why have you been avoiding me?"

Red stood there unmoving and silent as a thought popped into his mind. He looked up at Green, avoiding any eye contact with him. "Gameboy." He muttered just loud enough for Green to hear.

"Answer my question first, Red." Green huffed.

Red simply shook his head and made an attempt to grab Green's bag. Green pushed him back, trying not to hurt him. Red whined, "Gameboy."

Green huffed; he couldn't believe how Red was acting. Green slipped his backpack off and dug out the Gameboy. "You want this right?" Red nodded and made another attempt to snatch it. Green pushed his hands away and held the device above his head. "If you want it, tell me what's wrong."

Red whined and tried several times to jump up and grab the device. "Give me!"

"Not until you tell me what's wrong!"

Red whimpered lightly, he wasn't allowed to tell anyone except for the teacher. This was Green though, he wasn't going to tell anyone, or at least that's what Red thought. "Moving." He said curtly not wanting to waste any more time.

Green heart sunk slightly and he lowered the Gameboy slightly. "Where are you moving to?"

Red huffed softly, "Someplace." He was slowly starting to get on his nerves, was this why his dad was annoyed when Red had mentioned of the word friend. A car horn honked, snapping Red out of his thoughts. "Give please." Red choked back tears at the thought of leaving without bringing his safe haven with him.

Green sighed and lowered the Gameboy down to Red, who quickly snatched it away. He shoved past Green and sprinted towards the parking lot. Green quickly lost sight of him and muttered a goodbye as he started walking home.

Trudging up the stairs, Green tried to forget that one kid who he knew so little about. He face planted onto this bed and clung to his pillow. Why did he have to leave so soon? Green thought to himself. He let the tear roll down his cheeks and waited for himself to doze off. Maybe as he slept he could forget about his missing friend.

* * *

Author's Note:

Oh wow I updated. So I'm now a high school graduate and I've been busy with cleaning, MMO's, drawing, sleeping, and doing a bunch of other things. I actually had this chapter written already, but I decided to to rewrite it because the original bugged me a bit. So I have been putting off this update for awhile now.

Thank you guys s much for all your support and reviews. Getting messages from is a treat and puts a smile on my face. You are all so great and I still don't believe people like my writing. Of course I am stupid, so what do I know. This is the last chapter, but there is an Epilogue on the way. So I shall see you guys next time. You'll probably get an update before the 11th, but don't hold me to that.


	12. Epilogue

It had been years since Red had moved away and as the years passed, he slowly disappeared from Green's mind. Green had spent a few years mourning the loss of him in his mind, never showing it to anyone or even hinting at how much it was hurting him. By this time, though, Green had learned to move on. Sure he still had those somber nights where he would lay in bed and think about him, but those moments only happened once in a blue moon.

He was in high school now and he knew he couldn't cling tightly to the memories he had of his silent friend. He knew he had to move on. At one point in middle school he made it taboo to think of him, only leading to a relapse of memories of the fun times they had. Part of him believed he would once again meet him, but often this belief was clouded with disbelief.

Green was in class tapping his pencil to the beat of a song that was stuck in his head. He stared at the clock on the wall and groaned when the when the clock kept saying that it had only been 5 minutes after class had started. The teacher still was going through the morning announcements as he usually did. The monotonous voice the teacher had was enough to bore anyone to tears in 5 seconds flat. It never helped that announcements were usually repeats from the previous day with maybe one or two more events added in.

"Now as much as I know you all love hearing me talk, we have a new student here that needs to introduce themself." The teacher walked off to his desk and sat down in his well cushioned office chair. He motioned to the door for the new student to come in. Green sat up straight and he looked to the front of the class, slightly eager to see who the new student was.

A slender and slightly short male entered the room and shuffled to the black board. He had short black hair, which reminded Green of the silent boy he had once known. The boy picked up a piece of chalk and carefully wrote his name down and set the chalk down quietly. He turned to the class and scanned to room and walked to one of the free seats without a word.

The teacher looked to him and got up. "Not going to introduce yourself to the class?"

The boy simply shook his head and pointed to the name on the blackboard. "It's there." He said curtly and then sat down in his seat. He began to pull out the things he needed for class.

Green looked to the board to see who this kid was. He immediately stopped tapping his pencil and stared in shock. That couldn't be him, he thought to his self. There was no way that kid could be him. He looked back to the boy and looked him over, finding many things that reminded Green of his friend. He looked back to the board and read the name in his head, repeating it over and over again. It couldn't be the same Red, there was just no way.

The day went on and before Green knew it was the end of the day. He got his things from his locker and made a quick run around the school see if the new kid was still there or not. He quickly came to a stop when he saw the boy putting his things in his bag to take home.

Green grinned, "Hey Loser." He hadn't called anyone that in what seemed like forever. If this really was the same Red, he would get some sort of reaction.

The boy closed his locker and locked it. He turned to Green and stared at him with a blank expression. His eyes were the same as the Red he knew.

Green's grin grew and pulled the boy into a tight hug. "Loser, you're supposed to tell people goodbye when you leave!"

A soft and barely noticeable smile appeared on Red's face. "Sorry." He muttered softly and with barely any emotion. He softly shoved Green away, not at all comfortable with how close he had gotten.

"Where the hell have you been?" Green huffed keeping his grip on the boy. No way was he letting him get away again.

"Many places."

"Get more specific, Loser!"

Red rubbed his upper arms, incredibly uncomfortable with both the subject and the fact there was no space between him and Green. "Always running."

"What do you mean always running? Why are you back here anyways?" Green loosened his grip on him, but made sure to keep Red right there in front of him.

Red shook his head, not wanting to give any details as to the places he had been and he really never wanted to tell anyone what had happened. He also didn't believe that he could ever accurately say what had happened,, his vocabulary was far too limited for that. "Taken away from abuse, in foster care." He muttered softly so only Green could hear him.

Green slowly let go of him and grinned at him. "Well that's over now. How about we celebrate us meeting again!"

Red looked up at Green in confusion, "Celebrate?"

"Yeah celebrate, you know, like having a party or just doing something together." Green shrugged, "So you up for it?" Red knelt down and dug through his backpack and pulled out an ancient piece of technology. "You still have that old thing?"

Red stood up and grinned with a nod. "Battle?"

Green grinned back, "You're on Red!" He dug through his backpack and pulled out his old game along with a link cable. He preferred the classic more than the newer models of the game. They both sat down and hooked up the cord to the Gameboys. They battled multiple times with different teams and enjoyed the time they spent with each other.

The battling ended when the batteries on Red's game gave out. Green stood up and offered Red a hand up. He took his hand and Green hoisted him up. They both picked up their bag and Red started walking way soon after. Green pulled him back over with a huff. "Hey promise me something before you leave, Loser."

Red looked up at him again, "What?"

"Don't leave again. Got it?"

Red smiles lightly and nodded, "Promise." As soon as he let go Red started his walk home.

"Seeya tomorrow, Red!" Green yelled, starting his walk home in the opposite direction.

"Seeya!" Red yelled back, starting to run back to where he was staying.

Green grinned and thought to himself as he walked home. Today had been one of the best days he's had in a long time. He couldn't wait to see him again tomorrow and to just spend time with him again. This was the start of a never ending chain of good days and Green knew that it wasn't ending any time soon.

-The End-

* * *

Author's Note:

Thank you so much for supporting this story you guys. With this Childhood is completed. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
